Your Past, My Present, Our Future
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Romeo and Juliet-verse, Mercutio/Benvolio. 100 Sentence Challenge, depicting their past, present, and future. Oneshot. SLASH. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Tis my first Shakespeare fic posted~~**

**x33**

**100 sentences challenge (well, yah)~**

**For my love, Mercutio**

**And Flattered By Mockery, 'cause this wouldn't be here without her~~~**

**x3  
**

**

* * *

100 Sentences Challenge**

**1. Childhood**

The first time they met, Mercutio found Benvolio's soft blond hair and curious hazel eyes far more captivating than any maiden nor any gold, and knew the feeling was mutual by the shy smile he received as the blond threaded lithe fingers through his own dark tresses.

**2. Family**

Romeo was like the brother Mercutio never had, and his naive thinking as a child led him to believe that since Benvolio was Romeo's family and Mercutio was practically Romeo's brother, then there would be relation between him and Benvolio as well – he didn't know how right he was.

**3. Remembrance**

Even though he could now stand at Mercutio's grave without a stray tear escaping from the corner of his eye (it wasn't an easy task, mind you), Benvolio knew he would never be able to stop the avalanche of memories that surrounded any thoughts of the man he loved most.

**4. Shackles**

Mercutio never knew how suffocating and binding Heaven was until he was forced to look down upon Benvolio as the blond shed tears he couldn't shed in front of his grieving family, and could do nothing but whisper his apologies as he cry along, watching with pained blue eyes.

**5. Library**

It was in his school's library did Benvolio flip open the famed play in which he was named after a character within, and was surprised to find that he loved the character Mercutio much more than any other – including himself.

**6. Always**

"You've always left me behind to pick up the pieces..." Benvolio had whispered, promptly causing Mercutio's spirit heart to shatter into a million pieces as he cried out words the blond would never be able to hear.

**7. Fight**

Benvolio had never understood why Mercutio and Tybalt had such a strong hatred for each other, until the blue eyed teen had whispered the reason into his ears with flushed cheeks as they lay in bed one night, causing Benvolio to laugh quietly at the ridiculous prospect of him ever loving anyone else.

**8. Problem**

Falling asleep had never been a problem for Benvolio, until his dreams started filling with fantasies of Mercutio and him – but mainly just Mercutio – and he could never get a decent night's sleep without waking in heated wetness.

**9. Only**

After Benvolio musingly told Mercutio that they had only shared a single kiss the previous night, they didn't make love that particular evening – only held each other tightly as their lips molded and locked together perfectly, like two halves of a whole.

**10. Love**

Mercutio had always mocked love; but only because of how bitter he was at Cupid's arrow, for making him fall in love with the single man he could never have.

**11. Quirks**

Benvolio didn't know if he should call _it_ a quirk or not, _it_ being Mercutio's certain order of ministrations when they made love, but whatever _it_ was, the blond didn't mind, since his lover's "quirks" always succeeded in melting him into a little puddle of Benvolio pudding, which then Mercutio would never fail to lick and clean up with that arrogant smirk on his handsome face.

**12. Luck**

It was luck, Mercutio decided, that had sent him into the Mirrored Room after his death, out of so many others, where he could simply watch his lover live from far above with a sad smile.

**13. Satisfied**

His hunger for Benvolio, Mercutio understood, was one that could never be satisfied, as was with his thirst for the delicious, muffled cries the blond always makes within the walls of the brunet's bedroom.

**14. Confrontation**

"Why art thou so difficult, Benvolio?! Canst thou not perceive how much I love thee?!" Mercutio rehearsed, not aware of the presence of the hazel-eyed teen, hidden behind a tree, listening to his words with a small smile and faintly blushed cheeks.

**15. Worry**

Though Benvolio knew how skilled his Mercutio was in the art of swordplay, he could never help the little pang of worry within him whenever the brunet brandishes his rapier with gusto and that ever-present, arrogant smirk.

**16. Yesterday**

Yesterday was yesterday, and today was today, Benvolio decided, looking down at the bouquet of flowers thrust into his hands, then at the top of Mercutio's head (which was all that was visible of him right now) as the brunet bowed in apology with a soft smile.

**17. Tomorrow**

Benvolio dreaded the prospect of tomorrow, as it was another day he had to face without the calming presence of Mercutio by his side.

**18. Sigh**

No matter how bright a day is, no matter how cheerful his words were, Mercutio's face would always be marred with a frown when he heard Benvolio's melancholic sigh.

**19. Relax**

Mercutio certainly had a way with his hands, Benvolio had mused as he leaned back, comfortable, in the arms of his lover as the brunet gently kneaded away the knots in his back from reading one too many books so late into the night.

**20. Unimportant**

Mercutio loved how Benvolio had always listened with rapt attentiveness whenever he spoke, no matter how unimportant his words were.

**21. Mystery**

Benvolio didn't know whether or not he'd like to solve the mystery centering around Mercutio's secret "love", seeing he'd only feel bitterness towards that lucky lady, completely unaware of the secret glances Mercutio often stole, day and night, to stare, infatuated, at _him_.

**22. Home**

"Home is where the heart is", and as Benvolio closed the wooden door behind him and gazed around his empty room, he couldn't help but feel completely lost, as he had lost all meaning, all hope for the word "home" within one short afternoon, with one short thrust.

**23. Confession**

There had been no need of a confession for the two lovers, for that small red blossom pushed into the hands of Benvolio had only been a confirmation of the love they already shared.

**24. Years**

He didn't know how long it took for the statues of Romeo and Juliet to be built, but he knew it had taken him exactly 2 years, 10 months, 27 days, 5 hours, and 44 minutes for him to deem his painting of Mercutio to be complete, with the perfect raven tresses and those dangerously glinting blue eyes, and the gentleness in them that Benvolio always reveled when Mercutio looked at him.

**25. Time**

Time always flew when Benvolio started thinking about the one he loved most, and never seemed to go by quick enough when he had to hold back the tears, and be strong for everyone's – and his own sanity's – sake.

**26. Mischief**

The cruelest and sweetest kind of mischief Mercutio has ever pulled, Benvolio felt, was when he denied the blond satisfaction in bed unless Benvolio promise to let him feel the satisfaction of having someone else tease you and bring you over the peak.

**27. Rejection**

Mercutio had taken Benvolio's turning away to be a rejection, but found out shortly after that it was just to hide a crimson red blush across the blond's face and the little problem developing within his nether regions.

**28. Existence**

Everything seemed to whither away and fade around the brilliance of Mercutio, so Benvolio couldn't help but feel bitter at Existence for fading away the glorious Mercutio as simple petty revenge.

**29. Beyond**

The Great Beyond seemed quite appealing to Benvolio, compared with the raging bitter coldness he had to deal with after the lost of Mercutio.

**30. Horizon**

While his hopes waned with the moon, Benvolio's heart always leaped as he watches the horizon, because the sun rising marked the start of another day he got to spend with Mercutio.

**31. Heal**

No matter how powerful a medicine, no matter how skilled a surgeon, Benvolio knew his disease could never be cured; this sickness he shared with Mercutio that would never heal; this lovesick, and frankly, they didn't need nor want it cured.

**32. Treasure**

Benvolio could only weep bitterly afterward as he played over and over again treasured memories of each touch and caress of Mercutio's fingertips against his skin, not aware of how much harder Mercutio cried as he watched above him, having sacrificed those precious memories to watch his lover now.

**33. Magic**

There seemed to be magic embedded within Mercutio's words as he shouted them to the sky in a gleeful, excited tone, for words that held no meaning to everybody tattooed itself within Benvolio's mind – then embossed itself there for good measure.

**34. Anxiety**

Anxiety was an understatement for this clenching feel within Benvolio's chest as each blow of Tybalt's rapier drove Mercutio further back.

**35. Ordinary**

Mercutio had often marveled at the way Benvolio always seemed to know if anything was out of the ordinary, just by watching him talk and move, and can never seem to be angry or hurt or mad for long in the presence of the blond.

**36. Again**

Benvolio's heated whispers of "Again..." were barely audible as Mercutio touched him, drove into him just the right way, reminding the blond of his claim that "love makes the brightest fools" and how true that was.

**37. Silver**

Benvolio had always loved Mercutio's name, and found it quite ironic that _he_ was the one melting into a little puddle within Mercutio's teasing fondles, unlike his always-in-control quicksilver lover.

**38. Nowhere**

Mercutio's strange request had blossomed out of nowhere, but Benvolio placed a hand upon his heart either way, smiling gently and promising that no matter what happens, they'll meet again under this maple tree in 10 years.

**39. Request**

"Kiss me?" Mercutio had asked right after their solemn vow, and Benvolio could only laugh and lean in to capture familiar lips with his.

**40. Selfishness**

Personally, Benvolio loved how possessive Mercutio was of him, but he loved the brunet's stammering apologies and the adorable blush that would always be upon his cheeks even more whenever Benvolio forced him to say sorry to the innocent bystander he had punched in the face.

**41. Irrational**

"Irrational" didn't really cut it in describing the level of love Mercutio had for Benvolio, for he felt it was more like, "unfathomable" and rather "unthinkable".

**42. Equal**

They were opposites more than anything – Mercutio a talker, Benvolio a reader, Mercutio a wooer, Benvolio stands aside smiling – but together, they balance out, and wouldn't have each other any other way.

**43. Theory**

Benvolio's read theories and speculations on the difference between love and lust, heard them over a million times from Mercutio; but when it came down to it, both the blond and the brunet knew that the bond they shared was purer than any "lust", more passionate than any "love".

**44. Stronger**

Mercutio has always been the stronger of the two; so Benvolio didn't mind letting him take complete control of him, while he just happily relax into his lover's arms.

**45. Vexing**

7 years old Benvolio didn't know how vexing it was, for Mercutio to watch him laugh carelessly with Romeo as he pull the shirt from his body and prepare to step into the bath.

**46. Follow**

Benvolio had always followed Mercutio and Romeo no matter where they went, but this time, he knew he must stay – there were simply too many pieces he still had to pick up before following his cousin and his love into the afterlife.

**47. Look**

Mercutio always found it absolutely _adorable_ when Benvolio watched him from behind a pillar, hiding and blushing, while Mercutio watched _him_ through the reflection of a conveniently placed mirror.

**48. Smile**

The blond's never been one for showing much emotion to anyone outside of his comfort zone, so Mercutio's always found himself extremely blessed whenever Benvolio smiled, truly and genuinely, at him, and only him.

**49. Untouchable**

As he leaned with his back against the tree, Mercutio longed to just reach back and brush fingertips with Benvolio, but understood the foreign feeling in his heart to be fear, and could do nothing but comply to it, fearing rejection and ultimately, losing Benvolio.

**50. Desire**

Over the years, the fondness he held for Benvolio turned and evolved into what Friar Lawrence called unhealthy obsession; what Romeo called desire; what Mercutio called love.

**51. Flames**

Mercutio couldn't help the raging flames that turned his face crimson red when Benvolio tackled him, hugging him tightly around the middle, whispering words of endearment, and prompted the fire to head straight down south of the brunet's body.

**52. Surrender**

When it came to Mercutio, Benvolio knew he could surrender himself safely within his strong arms; after all, who else would step in front of the King of Cat's rapier just to protect him?

**53. Outcome**

Mercutio now knew, with content satisfaction, that if you add alcohol to the little package of Benvolio, the outcome was a beautiful, lusty angel, who didn't mind screaming in ecstasy at the top of his voice at three in the morn.

**54. Mouth**

The only reason Mercutio speak as he does and act as he does is simply, yet not all that simply, to see that little upturn at the side of Benvolio's mouth when the blond was amused by his antics.

**55. Reflection**

When Benvolio turned to look at his reflection within the mirror, he saw all he expected to see; his twenty four year old face, longish blond hair, and a physique any man would pine for; but couldn't find what he _wanted_ to see; Mercutio's arms around him.

**56. Speak**

Romeo had always found the fact that his cousin and best friend seemed able to communicate with simple exchange of looks a bit strange, but all his wariness disappeared, to be replaced by happiness, when he found Benvolio smiling softly as Mercutio placed butterfly kisses along his brow.

**57. Hair**

There was a reason why the famed, most-wanted bachelor of Verona grew his hair long, and only the good nurse of Lady Juliet understood it as a monument to Benvolio's deceased love.

**58. Difference**

Mercutio had taken a deep dislike for subtraction when he found the difference of the Holy Trinity (he was quite partial to that name) and Benvolio – boredom, and no way out of it.

**59. Study**

The first time Mercutio learned just how coy and tempting his lover could be was when Benvolio had asked him to study with him – on the art of kissing.

**60. Dozing**

Romeo found it odd, sweet, oddly sweet that all Mercutio seemed to want to do when Benvolio wasn't there was to lay around and doze off, glaring systematically up at the sun, as if it was the great's star fault that his source of amusement wasn't present.

**61. Intuition**

Mercutio could only follow his intuition as he raced through the dense and dark forest that bordered Verona, searching for Benvolio, and couldn't help the cry of surprise and relief when he found the little blond boy, curled up in a ball, sleeping, safe and sound.

**62. God**

Benvolio stopped believing in God the moment Mercutio went limp in his arms, looking skywards now with a skeptical glance, not believing the greater good tearing more than half of the blond away from himself was a necessity.

**63. Day**

Each day was a minute, or a year, or a month for Benvolio as time flew by, senseless, without Mercutio to laugh with (or at, under particular circumstances) beside him.

**64. Straying**

Benvolio promised himself that he'll never stray from the "right" path, no matter how tempting the blissful oblivion and careless stupor from alcohol was, because Mercutio would never have allowed him.

**65. Departure**

Mercutio had left as soon as he could from the white blankness that called itself "purgatory"; solely for the sake of perhaps seeing his Benvolio once again.

**66. Destination**

He knew where he headed – to be by the blond's side once more – and would stop at nothing to return to Benvolio, whether it caused his hands or feet or soul.

**67. Blood**

The crimson fluid had came to be the one thing Benvolio despised more than anything in his life, for it had been the only thing he could see when Mercutio leaned up to press their lips together one last time...

**68. Search**

Benvolio knew that through the 24 more years of life he'd have to go through, he'd always be searching for a reason to live, ironic as his theory is.

**69. Know**

Now, he knew that his reason to live may very well be impossible, but also knew that Mercutio could make the vainest of fantasies come true – and this time, he'd have Benvolio's help.

**70. Share**

Mercutio still didn't know the reason behind Benvolio's gingerbread cookies-eating at the 15th of every May, nor did he ever remember that one Spring afternoon where he had broken off a piece of his handmade cracker to share with the blond.

**71. Left**

Benvolio had called him selfish, for leaving the blond behind to pick up their broken pieces when he's nothing more than a shattered mirror himself; but Benvolio had diligently done so – keeping his perpetually kind smile and comforting those who need it most – in hopes of rubbing it into Mercutio's face when he sees him again.

**72. Conversation**

Benvolio talked sparingly, but he always got straight to the point – never beating around the bushes; so Mercutio had learned to listen carefully to these quiet, yet strong words, and just run them through his mind late at night as he falls asleep with a gentle smile on his lips.

**73. Hands**

Romeo never got to tell Juliet where he came across the idea of palm-to-palm – when he's seen Benvolio and Mercutio doing so, and found it absolutely heart-breaking how sorrowful the sweetness was in both their eyes and their touching hands.

**74. Snow**

The crystalline white flakes were Benvolio's guilty pleasure; where he'd simply traipse around in the snow, imagining, as he smile sadly, that the whispers of the wind were his lover's calls, and the gentle touch of snow against his skin Mercutio's caresses.

**75. Someday**

No matter how impossible the prospect seemed, Benvolio just _had_ to believe that someday, he'd meet with his lover once more; he had to believe it, or he knew he'd just go insane with grief.

**76. Letters**

One thing Benvolio picked up faster than Mercutio was the art of writing; and the blond could remember the joyful afternoons he'd spend with the brunet, laughing as he guide Mercutio's hand and fingertip across the earth, forming letters that spelled out their names, and much more.

**77. Unsaid**

Some may call the grown-up Benvolio a bit crass in his way of saying everything that comes to his mind, as oppose to his quiet personality a decade ago; but few knows the underlying fear within every blurted out truths that he won't be able to say everything he wanted to, as the way it was with Mercutio.

**78. Ground**

Mercutio had always loved the color of his eyes – a deep, dark blue he felt equal to the sky – but had always loved Benvolio's more, for those hazel eyes of the Earth kept him tied, grounded to a spot where he'd always happily return to.

**79. Drunk**

"'M not drunk. Else I'd have told thee how much I love thee already." Mercutio slurred.

**80. Puzzle**

Mercutio's never had much patience, and found toys that required it – such as a puzzle – to be, quite frankly, a pain in the behind; but he knew now that he'd always have infinite patience for Benvolio, that the blond was one puzzle he wouldn't mind never solving (given that he'd always be allowed to keep solving).

**81. Jealousy**

"I apologize for wounding thy face in my grievous misunderstanding of thy flirting with my Benvolio," Mercutio had said, though Taavi could hear the threat underlying the words, especially '_my_ Benvolio'.

**82. More**

He wasn't aware of how much more baking soda he was pouring into the mixture whilst the blue eyed teen stared at Benvolio, until the red solution had blown up in his face.

**83. Eyes**

Mercutio's eyes held depth, sure, but the brunet knew that it was Benvolio's hazel eyes that could truly see right through you, and right beyond you.

**84. Undone**

Mercutio's pale, cold hand had slipped from his, like the ends of a white ribbon, undone, putting up a useless fight against gravity, and paying a heavy fine for it.

**85. Liar**

"Thou promised thou would never leave me, Mercutio. Mercutio, thou art a liar!"

**86. Unconscious**

Mercutio's gaze once again swept up and down his angel's beautiful form before pulling the sheets over them both, and giving into the sleep nagging at the backs of his eyelids.

**97. Change**

Secretly though, Benvolio had switched their masks – the uglier Mercutio's was, the better – so that no one else would look twice at _his_ Mercutio tonight.

**88. Vigil**

Forcing his eyelids up when Aurora breathes across the horizon had became a sort of vigil for Benvolio; a daily routine to watch his lover until Mercutio woke, and flush that beautiful red as the embarrassment of last night came back twofold.

**89. Parting**

Juliet didn't know how wrong her words were as Benvolio watched those beautiful blue eyes drift shut as Mercutio's breathing got heavier and louder; this goodbye was anything but sweet; just sorrow and more sorrow.

**90. Promise**

Mercutio laughed bitterly at the promise he didn't have to keep – because it was never made – as he watches Benvolio from above, wanting nothing more than to make that promise and whisper it into his lover's always-attentive ears that could never seem to hear him now, no matter how much he screamed and shouted.

**91. Control**

Benvolio could only be on autopilot for the rest of his life, since all means for him driving – all destinations he had wanted to reach – had disappeared with a single thrust of a blade into Mercutio's heart.

**92. Kiss**

Benvolio only begged for the story of True Love's Kiss to be true as he kissed, over and over again, Mercutio's cold, cold lips, tears always freely falling, chest always freely heaving.

**93. Return**

At this point, Benvolio knew he'd have mourned if Mercutio were to return to humanity and see how cold it has became without him, unaware that the brunet above would've given so much just to be beside him again – damn Existence and life as we know it if it helps.

**94. Grave**

The two best friends' graves laid side by side, and many a time had Benvolio walked by them, rapier in hand, contemplating whether or not it was yet time to join them.

**95. Law**

"A life for a life" wasn't good enough for Benvolio; he wanted that Tybalt to suffer through Hell and back again, and then down again for good measure for all the pain he had caused for tearing Mercutio away from him.

**96. Secret**

When the new student, Mercury, entered the classroom, everyone instantly knew he held a secret, and only one pair of wide hazel eyes saw what it was.

**97. Forgotten**

Ben had stared out the window all of first period, feeling his heart wallow in inconceivable sadness at the feeling of having been forgotten.

**98. Awakening**

It was like a bucket of cold water on both their heads, only sweeter; a thousand five hundred and twenty three point eight times sweeter.

**99. Waiting**

Ben had stood then, eyes locked with Mercury's, simply waiting for the reason as to why they had both reacted this way to come to them, and when it did, their embrace was full and warm, holding the feelings gathered through centuries of waiting, waiting, and waiting.

**100. Breathe**

They had breathed each others names then, just whispering it over and over again, as they frantically tightened their arms around each other, cherishing in the bittersweet Reunite after Time (Ben figured he could flip Raymond off later for running around screaming about the end of "Life as we know it" because he had shown emotion _and_ talked within the span of half a minute).

* * *

**A/N: Review~~~??**


End file.
